X on Prozac
by Ap-chan
Summary: It was less an ultimate battle of fate than a bunch of people taking pot-shots at one another in the vague hope of hitting something...
1. In which Yayoi wants her computer fixed

X on Prozac  
  
An X parody by Ap-chan  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, shoujo ai, foul language (mostly from the yumemi), muchly sarcasm  
  
A/N: I'm not sure where I got this. But it's here. And, surprisingly, while being a little odd, mostly it works. I've replaced the X characters with a few. rather singular ones. Tenshi the Bitch being the most notable, in my opinion. You'll see.  
  
"This fanfic has been brought to you by the suffix 'ing'! As in 'violating,' 'copywriting,' but also 'forgiving,' and 'not suing'..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whore."  
  
That was Shirou Yayoi's first word upon entering Tokyo first the first time in six years. It was not what one would refer to as an auspicious start. This was because she was on the phone when she entered the city limits. To be technical, she started that with, "My computer is being a...", but, hey, you can never tell with those omens and portents and such. At least, that's what the local yumemi liked to say.  
  
In all actuality, the only reason Yayoi was even in Tokyo was to get her computer fixed. She'd had more than enough bad experiences there to suit her. She had no intention of moving back to that particular pit of fire, regardless of what she had said to her mother. It wasn't her fault that Tohru had decided to die gruesomely right after. Really.  
  
Yayoi (whose real name was Kamui, but she wasn't about to say anything) continued speaking to her friend.  
  
"So, how long are you going to be over there?" the voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Not long, hopefully," Yayoi sighed as she brushed a strand of her dark bangs from her blue-green eyes, "They said the stupid thing was going to be ready today, though, to be perfectly honest, I'm not holding my breath."  
  
The other girl answered, "You have somewhere to stay, right?"  
  
Yayoi giggled in a rather disturbing manner, and said, "Oh, if I need some place to stay, I'm sure my old friends, the Monous won't mind my wonderful presence... But seriously, I've got no idea. Well, my battery's dying. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye! Love you!"  
  
Yayoi laughed at her friend's over-affectionateness, "Love you, too." With that, she shut off the phone, and leaned her head against the back seat, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, she grudgingly pulled out "The Fellowship of the Ring" from her back pocket and once more attempted to wade her way through Tolkien's at once fascinating, and slow-and-boring-as- dirt writing style...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, across Tokyo...  
  
Ren was having problems of her own.  
  
And the poor squirrels of Ueno Park were hearing all about it.  
  
Ren Sumeragi sighed and stuck her hand into the bag of peanuts that was sitting next to her. She removed a handful from the bag and tossed them to the squirrels surrounding her.  
  
"You know," she told them, "I don't know why I can't get over Minako- san. I mean, she killed Teiko, my own sister!"  
  
The squirrels, needless to say, were not exactly rapt with attention. Nonetheless, Ren kept talking to them.  
  
"You know, maybe I should go find her. I mean, her tree's right over there. She can't be that far."  
  
She turned around on the park bench, facing the tree.  
  
"Hello, by the way," she said to the seemingly inanimate lifeform.  
  
Yo, said the tree.  
  
Ren blinked and shook her head. Nah, she thought, couldn't be.  
  
The tree sighed. She (the tree was female) wondered idly if it was going to be one of those days.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Under the Diet Building...  
  
"What the hell is taking those idiots so long?!" the yumemi, Tenshi muttered to herself. "I bloody called them an hour ago!"  
  
Tenshi couldn't stand it when people were late. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she really couldn't stand much of anything. She had a Bad Temper. In capitals so you can hear the doom. Mayuko had once suggested some anger management sessions, but since Tenshi couldn't see, hear, speak, or walk, she had a bit of trouble actually getting there.  
  
It wasn't her fault, really. Her sister was aggravating, Tenshi herself was completely disabled, and she had near-constant dire portents of things to come. Really, it was enough to make anyone bitchy. Especially someone who had anger issues in the first place.  
  
Finally, the three Ten no Ryu in closest contact, Kyouichirou the priest and Mayuko the ice sprite (no kidding) rushed into the room, and over to the aggravated yumemi.  
  
"What is it?" Mayuko asked in her usual calm manner.  
  
"It's 'Kamui'. He's come to Tokyo. Now go find him," Tenshi said shortly. "You too, Touya."  
  
Touya Kinomoto hauled himself up from where he was leaning against the wall, and started meandering toward the door, along with the other two...people. You could hardly call Mayuko human. If you did, she would probably smack you.  
  
"He's on a train coming into Shinjuku station. He's short and feminine looking, with dark brown hair, and... kinda blue-green eyes. Now get out of here," Tenshi snapped. "And don't come back until you have him."  
  
The Ten no Ryu who had answered her call (and Touya) all grumbled some form of affirmative, and with that, they were off.  
  
Tenshi scowled. "I don't know why I put up with them," she muttered to herself.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At Shinjuku Station...  
  
"Wonderful," Yayoi muttered, running her hand through her short hair, "Now where is the stupid computer repair place?"  
  
She turned around, and wandered a little way, finally, settling herself, leaning against a wall. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do, when a small group of people walked past her. Two of the people were unremarkable, while a bit tall for Japanese guys, but the third member of the trio is what caught her attention. A small woman with blue skin, blue hair, and pupil-less blue eyes.  
  
"My friends were right," Yayoi muttered to herself, "Tokyo is freaky."  
  
Yayoi turned around to face the wall...and found herself facing a small booth selling district maps. She bought one without hesitation, and meandered off with her bag and her new map, in search of the computer place where her precious Pentium 90, her one well-behaved computer, was spending it's time these days.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Mayuko was getting frustrated. Not that you could really tell unless you knew a lot about the physiology of ice sprites. Her skin was turning a darker blue.  
  
"Mayuko-chan," Kyouichirou began, "I really don't think we're going to find him here."  
  
Mayuko turned an even deeper blue, and began, "But, Tenshi said-"  
  
"Maybe Tenshi-hime was wrong, Mayuko," Touya ventured tiredly.  
  
Mayuko scowled darkly. "Tenshi was not wrong. Tenshi is never wrong, no matter how much I would like to think so sometimes. No, we probably missed him. Since that's the case, we might as well go home."  
  
Thus, three marched out of the station, defeated...  
  
...Right up until they were about 5 blocks away.  
  
One thing to note about Mayuko is that she has pointed ears. Pointed ears tend to be very sensitive to sound. This is why she was the only one of the group to hear, as they were walking past an unremarkable computer repair store, "Kamui Shirou?"  
  
This caused her to stop and turn towards the small, unobtrusive store and look in the window. All she saw was a young girl in a white, long sleeved shirt, tan pants, and black tennis leaning against the counter at the back of the store. Suddenly she eyes locked onto the girl's features. Short, dark brown hair. Would be feminine-looking, were she a guy. Kind of bluish-green eyes.  
  
"Hey guys?" Mayuko called to her companions.  
  
"What is it?" Touya asked, slightly irritably.  
  
"It's 'Kamui'. I found him...Unfortunately, he is a she," Mayuko muttered.  
  
"That," Touya said conclusively, pointing at the girl who was currently yelling, "What do you mean, weeks?!" at the mildly scared shopkeeper, "Is not 'Kamui'."  
  
"But it has to be!" Mayuko said, also pointing at the girl who laid her head down on the counter and murmured, "Oh, God..." "She matches the description perfectly, and her name's Kamui!"  
  
Touya glared at the girl through the window. "Except for the whole 'he' thing."  
  
"Trivial," argued Mayuko.  
  
"Isn't!" said Touya  
  
"Look, you two," said Kyouichirou, "Let's ask Tenshi, as much as we're loathe to."  
  
"Fine..." Mayuko and Touya muttered in unison. They started walking, and when Mayuko looked back into the store, 'Kamui' was gone without a trace.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A block away, Yayoi muttered, "I have to set up in Tokyo?! God! *sigh* I wonder if Kaoru and Sayuri still live in the same place?"  
  
With that, she started meandering vaguely in the direction she remembered the Togakushi shrine to be, getting herself thoroughly lost in the process.  
  
Hours later, she muttered, "Damn it. Lost again. I should've known. I get lost at the bottom of the stairs..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued... (or: That's all I could think of right off the bat.)  
  
Insert "blah, blah, blah, read and review" statement here. 


	2. In which many people are frustrated

X on Prozac  
  
An X parody by Ap-chan  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, shoujo ai, foul language (mostly from the yumemi), muchly sarcasm  
  
A/N: Yayoi is not "yaoi" with an extra "Y". It's a girl's name, and the third month of the lunar calendar. Though I can see where one might get a bit confused. ^_^ Also, thank you muchly, Bakamegami-sama. I couldn't ask for a more encouraging review on my first chapter. And where would any of this be without you, Li-chan? ^_^  
  
Why is everyone female, you ask? Because, when Destiny went, "Eenie meenie mynie soup," to pick out the players of the Apocalypse in X, they came up with lots of bishounen and generally angsty people. This time, it came up with lots of really odd people, and more than half were girls. Go figure.  
  
I won't be posting for a few weeks, because I'm going to a place where I have no access to the internet, and from there to Japan. See you in a while, everyone!  
  
"This fanfic has been brought to you by the suffix 'ing'! As in 'violating,' 'copywriting,' but also 'forgiving,' and 'not suing'..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yayoi continued meandering through Tokyo. There was really nothing better to do at that point. She was, after all, lost. Her mother was dead, and no one knew where she was. She was, to put it bluntly, screwed. Now that she was far away from Shinjuku, her map was nigh-to-useless.  
  
She looked up at the sky, and swung her shoulder pack over to the other side. It never took long for any part of her to get tired.  
  
Suddenly a familiar, and unwelcome, voice sounded behind her.  
  
"Kamui-chan!"  
  
It was Sayuri Monou. Or the Evil One as Yayoi had referred to her in her head when they were younger.  
  
"Kamui-chan! It's been so long!" Sayuri called, running up to her. She was as Yayoi remembered her: cheery, happy, and dumb as a brick wall. Not that the dark haired girl would be anything less than obsessively courteous to her childhood playmate. Yayoi would be the first to admit that she had issues about politeness.  
  
"Hello, Sayuri. Call me Yayoi, please. Where's your sister?" Yayoi said calmly and expressionlessly.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru is still at school finishing something," Sayuri giggled inanely, "Would like to come home with me? I'm cooking!"  
  
Yayoi suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
/Come on/, the blue-green eyed girl reasoned with herself, /You need a place to stay. Kaoru will be here soon to rescue you from the clutches of the Adversary. Just agree./  
  
"...Okay," Yayoi said.  
  
Sayuri nearly jumped, "Oh, good!" The taller girl dragged Yayoi right along with her down the street. "You know," the dumb (you guessed it) blonde remarked off-handedly, "I had a dream that you would come back."  
  
/Oh, God/, Yayoi thought to herself, /I hope to heaven she's not really that obsessed with me./  
  
"It was funny," the blonde said, "Because you looked just like you do now. Which is funny, too, because I would have imagined you with longer hair. And, you know, younger. 'Cause you were younger when I knew you. Like, ya know?"  
  
Yayoi heaved a mental sigh, but showed no reaction outside of mild interest. "Really?" she said.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Sayuri gushed at her, all the while dragging her inside the house. Silently, Yayoi cursed herself for not memorizing the way there.  
  
However, when they got inside, Kaoru was sitting on the floor next to the low table, with her homework spread out around her. She looked up when Sayuri burst in, dragging Yayoi by the wrist behind her. She gave her younger sister a questioning look. Sayuri, as per usual, took no notice whatsoever.  
  
"Look who I found!" Sayuri yelled happily, causing Yayoi to cover one of her ears. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "It's Kamui-chan!"  
  
"Yayoi," Yayoi interjected tiredly.  
  
Ignoring her, Sayuri went on, "I found her wandering down the street and invited her over!"  
  
Yayoi gave her oldest best friend, Kaoru Monou, a desperate, pleading look. Kaoru knew how her sister could be, and got the message well enough to respond.  
  
"Sayuri? Why don't you start dinner? I'm sure Yayoi's hungry. I'll just make sure she's comfortable. How's that?" she smiled warmly at her sister.  
  
Sayuri beamed, "Okay!!" With that, she bounced her way out the door and into the kitchen.  
  
After she had gone, Kaoru looked over at her old friend and gave her a rare smile.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I know Sayuri's a handful."  
  
Yayoi sighed, "You can say that again. So, how have you been lately?" The young woman made a play at innocence of purpose.  
  
"Uh-huh," Kaoru said flatly, "Right. I'm okay. Let's cut to the chase. What are you doing in Tokyo again? You moved away after the...incident with Mother."  
  
Yayoi laughed sheepishly and said, "Well, you see, it's kinda funny. My P90 broke a while back, so I sent it to the one place around that still carries parts for that old of a computer. I was going to pick it up today, but the shopkeeper said it could take another few weeks for the parts to come in. He suggested that I set up in Tokyo until then, because it could be days or weeks."  
  
Kaoru broke into another smile and said, "And so you come over here to see if your old friends are still around."  
  
"Exactly," Yayoi said.  
  
Kaoru considered for a moment. After all, this is Yayoi, her oldest childhood friend. She could see for herself that her personality hadn't changed much since she was a kid. Still cheery to a certain degree, still smiling, still with that dry sense of humor.  
  
"Sure, what the hell," said Kaoru.  
  
Yayoi suddenly looked like she was about to glomp her. Kaoru braced for the worst, then remembered that this was Yayoi, not Sayuri.  
  
"Thank you, Ka-chan! I love you forever, okay?" The short-haired girl grinned.  
  
Kaoru laughed, "Sure, okay, Yayoi." Suddenly an evil thought struck her. "You know, since you're going to be here for a long time anyway, maybe we should transfer you here. Then you can stay with us forever." The young woman with long black hair with blond on the very ends grinned at her friend in a very disturbing manner, which only served to send Yayoi into fits of giggles.  
  
Thus, it was done. The next day, Kaoru dragged her along to school with her and got her registered. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in homeroom with... Sayuri.  
  
/This day/, she intoned in her own mind, /can't possibly get worse./*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
*The readers may now laugh at her ignorance.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, under the Diet Building...  
  
Tenshi was scowling, as usual. Today, she just happened to be scowling at a few specific people. Namely, Touya and Mayuko.  
  
"Of course it's 'Kamui', you idiot!" She barked at Touya. "Who the hell else would it be?! Gender doesn't matter! And I told you not to come back until you had Kamui! So GET OUT!!!"  
  
With that, the pair of supernaturally inclined individuals fled for their very lives.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayuri turned toward her with the big grin on her face that told Yayoi that whatever she said was going to be trouble. Suddenly, before the other girl could say a word, Yayoi was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Shirou Kamui is such a cool name."  
  
Yayoi sighed, "That's Yayoi, if you please."  
  
"Oooo! A girl's nickname!"  
  
"What's your hobby?"  
  
"What's your specialty?"  
  
"What kind of food do you like?"  
  
Finally, it became too much for the poor girl and she ran screaming from the room.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I was shocked."  
  
"Maybe he is too shy?"  
  
Did I mention that Yayoi had ended up with a boy's school uniform, due to a shortage of girls' uniforms? Also that she's a bit on the flat side. Perhaps I should have.  
  
When Yayoi finally got out of the building, she had little time to rest. The next thing she knew she was facing one of the guys from the group in the train station yesterday. Not far off was the blue girl.  
  
"Are you really THE 'Kamui'?" The tall young man asked.  
  
Yayoi frowned on him and said, "How many times do I have to tell people this? Legally, I'm Kamui. My name is Yayoi. Nice to meet you."  
  
Touya blinked several times at this, then said, "But is it really THE 'Kamui'?"  
  
Yayoi got irritated finally, after dealing with Sayuri and other airheads. This guy was the last straw. "Why, no, it's Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm! Yes, I'm Kamui! Sorry. And you are…?"  
  
Touya scowled at the girl. "What a little kaijuu," he said.  
  
Yayoi sighed and slumped slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. You try dealing with Sayuri Monou and see how you come out."  
  
Touya frowned. The girl was, in his opinion, too nice to possibly be the real, honest-to-God (literally) Kamui. /Hmmm.../ Touya thought to himself.  
  
"If you're Kamui," Touya said, in his best approximation of a sly voice, "then prove it."  
  
"Huh?" said Yayoi, confused. Suddenly she found herself dodging to one side. When she looked back, a portion of the wall of the school was gone. "Uh-oh," Yayoi pointed out eloquently. Somehow, she managed to dodge the next one as well.  
  
"I think I'll run now," she said to herself, since Touya wasn't listening, being busy gearing up for another attack. Thus, Yayoi started running away from Touya.  
  
Meanwhile, Mayuko the near-literal Icicle jumped down from the tree, and stood in Yayoi's way in order to stop her from escaping. That was right up until she ran right past Mayuko, Touya hot on her heels.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH! The bad man is trying to do horrible things to my poor defenseless body!!! AAAAAAHHHH!" Yayoi screamed while she ran around Mayuko in circles, Touya still hot on her tail.  
  
Mayuko sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm seeing this."  
  
Yayoi continued to run, finally breaking the circle and starting for the Togakushi Shrine. Touya fell over, dizzy and feeling slightly ill. "Shshshsheeee'ss the Kaaaaaamui, aaaallrightyyyyy*," Touya said concussedly from his resting spot facing up toward Mayuko, who merely sighed, "Whatever."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
*Say it out loud! It's fun! Especially the "aaallrightyyyyy"!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A little bit later, under the Diet Building (again)...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET HER?!?!?!?!?!" Tenshi roared at her servitors.  
  
Mayuko, unruffled as always, merely said, "She is obviously extremely intelligent. She devised an entire strategy to get away from Touya without seeming like she had anything in mind beforehand. She is fast, as well. She dodged his attacks, and got him running around in circles so fast that he fell over from dizziness."  
  
Tenshi looked contemplative through her ever-present cloud of rage. "Interesting," she said, "You say she's that intelligent and powerful?"  
  
"Yes," Mayuko said. "She's also willing to do anything to achieve her ends. She completely swallowed her dignity when she was running around flailing her arms and screaming about how Touya was trying to 'do horrible things to her poor, defenseless body'."  
  
Tenshi blinked, the haze of anger lifting slightly. "She really said that?" the black-haired yumemi asked.  
  
"I kid you not," said Mayuko, "I never kid. You know that."  
  
Tenshi frowned. "Interesting," she said after several moments.  
  
"You know, Tenshi-sama," Mayuko asked off-handedly, "What exactly is your dream?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy," said Tenshi mildly (for once), "To make a long story short, world go boom, Kamui sees me. Kamui is new student. Simple enough, huh?"  
  
"Huh," said Mayuko, "That sucks."  
  
"You're telling me," Tenshi grumbled, "I'm seeing it all the time. It's like a freaking broken record. Worlds explodes… *click* World explodes… *click* World explodes… *click*"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
On the streets near the Togakushi Shrine...  
  
Yayoi suddenly stopped running. She looked around and then said, "Huh. I think my blind panic just saved my own life. Go figure."  
  
She shrugged and started wandering down the street in search of the Togakushi shrine. After all, it wouldn't do to forget where one lived, now would it? Either way, finally, Yayoi managed to find the shrine after only getting lost once.  
  
As she walked in the door, she was greeted by Sayuri, who had decided earlier than Yayoi cared to guess that it would be a good idea to glomp her at the door. "Kamui-chan?" Sayuri said innocently.  
  
"Yayoi," the brunette corrected mechanically.  
  
"Who was that man who was chasing you after school today?" Sayuri asked, oblivious to the other girl's correction.  
  
Yayoi rolled her eyes, then looked at Sayuri and said, "Why?"  
  
Sayuri smiled obliviously, "Because he was cute!"  
  
Yayoi sighed deeply, and peeled Sayuri off her chest. "You know what, Sayu?" she said.  
  
"What Kamui-chan?"  
  
"Yayoi. It's been a long day, so I'm just going to find out from Kaoru where my room is, and I'm going to go to sleep, okay?" Yayoi reassured Sayuri.  
  
"Okay, I- Oh, my God, Kamui-chan!"  
  
"Yayoi. What?"  
  
"Look at your side!" The shocked girl pointed a shaking finger at Yayoi's left side. The brunette looked down to see a rather large gash along her left side. /Probably/, she thought idly to herself, /caused by that wind dude./ It was funny, she had written off the dizzyness following her as coming from running around in circles. /Well/, she thought to herself before passing out from blood loss, /that might have been part of it.../  
  
Thunk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"It's a good thing you called when you did," the doctor said, "Otherwise, we might not have gotten here in time."  
  
If Yayoi had been awake to hear that, she would have stubbornly pointed out that she was fine.  
  
Sayuri bounced on the balls of her feet, then said, "I'll show you out, Mr. Doctor! I'll be right back, Kaoru!"  
  
With that, she left.  
  
Kaoru, who was sitting on the bed next to Yayoi's prone form, looked down fondly on the other girl. She smiled at her and said, "Injured on your second day in Tokyo. That's sad, Ya-chan. You know," she said to the unconcious body, "Sayuri's dream...May not have been just a dream. She said you destroyed the world in it...I wonder what it means?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the Togakushi shrine...  
  
Kyouichirou sighed, "Great. Just great. All we need are more complications. I just wanted to talk to her, but noooooo...Touya had to go and mess it up. He always was too brash for his own good."  
  
Another face appeared near Kyouichirou.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Oh, just a passerby," Kyou, the man in the tree said cheerily next to him.  
  
"In a tree? Are you some sort of pervert?" the boy asked.  
  
"Of course not! Just getting a breath of fresh air!"  
  
"You're a nutter," Kyouichirou pointed out flatly. "At any rate, if you want to talk to Kamui, get in line. I've been trying to talk to her for the last couple of days."  
  
Kyou shrugged, "Oh, carry on, then. Don't mind me."  
  
And with that, the man left.  
  
"Weird," muttered Kyouichirou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
To be continued...(again)  
  
Hee-hee. The first part was just the prologue. This chapter actually gets into the first volume. ^_^  
  
X on Prozac Character File #1  
  
Kamui "Yayoi" Shirou  
  
Hair: Short and dark brown  
  
Eyes: Blue-green, slightly tilted up  
  
Build: Boyish, and rather flat-chested  
  
Birthdate: 1986/3/12  
  
Birthplace: Tokyo  
  
Star Sign: Pisces  
  
Blood Type: B-  
  
Hobbies: Cooking, Fixing the P90  
  
Favourite Food: Cup-style Instant Ramen  
  
Favourite Colour: Black and White  
  
Motto: "Life is like a sewer. What you get out of it depends on what you put into it."  
  
Personality: She's managed to stay a fairly cheery, if a little bit (pretend) cynical, person, in spite of past traumas. She usually deals with things with a cool head, though that might be mostly because, at the moment of the event, she's too confused about what's going on to care. Her sense of humor is dry and sarcastic. She acts worldly, but oftentimes, her innocence about the way the world really is comes out. She has a fear of blood, heights, and flying bugs. 


	3. In which there are gratuitous flashbacks

X on Prozac  
  
An X parody by Ap-chan  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, shoujo ai, foul language, sarcasm. You know, the usual.  
  
A/N: *grins* I'm glad you like my silly little attempt at an adaptation. Ooooo! I have support for a pairing! Tee hee. *hugs Kaoru and Yayoi together- Kaoru looks slightly exasperated and Yayoi blushes* And I'm glad someone else noticed the rampant CLAMP crossovers... Besides, Seiichirou Aoki reminds me of Fujitaka Kinomoto! Who better to be Daisuke, then, than Touya? ^_~  
  
I'll continue the fic if people review! Pretty please? I love you forever and give you a cookie and answer your review! As I'm sure those of you who have reviewed have noticed. *hugs Bakamegami-sama*  
  
"This fanfic has been brought to you by the suffix 'ing'! As in 'violating,' 'copywriting,' but also 'forgiving,' and 'not suing'..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kaoru stood up and walked out of the room into the cool night air, however, when she looked up into the tree she saw...  
  
"Who are you and why are you in my yard?" she said in a rather tired voice. She looked him over, then said, "Are you the one who caused Yayoi's injuries?"  
  
This made Kyouichirou stop. "Yayoi?" he said. "I thought her name was Kamui."  
  
Kaoru smacked her hand to her forehead. "We've been trying to explain this to people for years," the older girl said calmly. "Legally, she is Kamui. Everyone is to call her Yayoi. It can be a pain. Either way, you didn't answer my question. You hurt her, didn't you?"  
  
Kyouichirou sighed, "Of course not. If it was me, she would have been electrocuted."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Kamui- er, Yayoi's head...  
  
Yayoi stood in the middle of a black landscape, but suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she turned around, she found herself facing a globe with a short-haired girl inside. The girl was scowling at her and had her arms crossed.  
  
Tenshi's scowl lifted, slightly, and she said, "You're Kamui, right?"  
  
"Yayoi."  
  
Tenshi shrugged, "Whatever. I don't care what your name is, you are THE 'Kamui'."  
  
Yayoi frowned suddenly, and said, "Dude, are you using telepathy? Your lips aren't moving."  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm using telepathy, you numbskull! What do you think I am, a ventriloquist? Either way, since you're the 'Kamui' you've got to save the world."  
  
"I wasn't aware the world needed saving."  
  
"Hey, the world always needs saving from something," Tenshi sighed, "This is Tokyo, after all."  
  
Yayoi nodded, finally on steadier ground, "Oh, of course. So, what will I be saving the world from?"  
  
Tenshi shrugged, "The 'End of the World'. But first I've got to make you relive some horribly painful memories from your past."  
  
"Why?" Yayoi said, annoyed.  
  
"Union rules. Here we go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Suddenly...  
  
A shot rang out! A maid screamed! A pirate ship appeared on the horizon!  
  
Oh wait, wrong flashback. Here we go.  
  
Sayuri's scream rang throughout the house.  
  
"KYAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The young Yayoi, always up for seeing the Adversary screaming for one reason or another, ran into the room along with her best friend of younger days, Kaoru.  
  
"What's wrong, Sayuri?" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Mo... ther..."  
  
It was then that the two newcomers noticed the horrible bloody mess that now decorated the room. Not to mention Saya's head lying on the ground not too far in front of them. Yayoi, who couldn't stand blood herself, ran as quickly as possible from the room.  
  
"Kaoru, what's that?" Sayuri said, pointing to the grotesquely disembodied head, "Is it mother?"  
  
Kaoru took several deep breaths and said, "No, Sayuri, it isn't mother."  
  
Sayuri looked at the head and said, "Oh. Okay."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru took her daughter aside and said, "We have to leave Tokyo, Yayoi."  
  
Yayoi nodded as sagely as a little girl could and said, "Ah. This has to do with Aunt Saya exploding, doesn't it?"  
  
Tohru blinked, "How did you know?"  
  
The nine year old looked ill, "I saw for myself."  
  
Her mother looked slightly green herself. "I see. I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
Yayoi nodded, "So am I."  
  
Tohru shook her head to get rid of the rather vivid memory of Saya's head and said, "So you know why we have to leave. We can't let anyone else die because of us."  
  
Yayoi, who secretly thought this was kind of weird, just shrugged and said, "Whatever."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, not so long ago...  
  
"Kamui... Please be strong," Tohru said to her daughter.  
  
"Yayoi," Yayoi corrected automatically.  
  
As though she hadn't heard her, her mother went on, "You must live, no matter what, until the 'Promised Day' in 1999."  
  
Yayoi sighed, "Unless I contract a horrible disease before then, I don't think that's going to be much of a problem, Mom."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yayoi was left staring in shock. After several moments, she turned on Tenshi and said, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Tenshi frowned deeply at her and said, "I already told you that, moron. Now, if you don't save the world, everyone you know is going to die. Got it?"  
  
Yayoi nodded obediently.  
  
"To change the future you've got to save the world," Tenshi said matter-of-factly, "To save your little girlfriend, what's-her-name. Sayuri."  
  
Yayoi sighed, "Look, Mrs. Lady, I hate Sayuri. ...I don't suppose I could use a lifeline?"  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes, "We're in a dream, moron. What are you going to do, phone a friend?"  
  
Yayoi sighed, "I'll get back to you on this." With that, she suddenly left the dream.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Under the Diet Building (have I said that enough yet?)...  
  
"Ow, damn it!" Tenshi muttered. "Bitch. Get rid of me, will she? You have seen the last of Tenshi."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In that other building! In Tokyo!...  
  
"Dang," Mai-Yu noted idly, "That must be the 'Kamui'. She drove Tenshi right out of there. Serves Little Miss I-Dun-Need-No-Stinking-Anger- Management-Sessions right, though. Good for her."  
  
The phone rang for a moment, then the Evil-Overlord-turned-yumemi- stand-in picked up. Ayase was on the other line.  
  
"Hello, sir. I'm going to be late. Thought I'd tell you."  
  
Mai-Yu paused for a moment, then said, "Ah. Why?"  
  
She could almost see the sheepish look on his face when he said, "Well, you see, I was trying to talk to Kamui, but apparently there's a line going."  
  
This caused Mai-Yu to nearly fall out of her chair. "You could have just eliminated the competition, you know."  
  
Ayase paused contemplatively, and then said, "Nah."  
  
Mai-Yu sighed, "You're really lazy, you know that?"  
  
Ayase said, "I guess. See ya."  
  
Mai-Yu sighed, "Good-bye." With that she hung up.  
  
"There are days," she said to the ceiling, "When I have to wonder if I wasn't better off as an Evil Overlord. But, hey, it's destiny. What can you do? Oh, well. At least I got to see the End of the World in Ten's dream."  
  
Mai-Yu sighed. Just then, Naru walked and looked at her, saying, "Talking to yourself again? The computer says that it is, indeed, the 'Kamui', you know."  
  
Mai-Yu shut her eyes against the smart-ass girl, "Shut up, Naru."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, God, Yayoi thought to herself as she awoke, She's still here.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kamui-chan, I'm so glad you're awake!" Sayuri gushed at the still prone and in pain girl.  
  
"Yayoi. Hi, Sayuri," Yayoi said.  
  
Suddenly, Kyouichirou came up behind Sayuri and said, "Excuse me..."  
  
"Kyaaaa!" Sayuri yelled in surprise, then turned around. In front of her was a tall young man with an expressionless face. He had black hair and grey eyes, and, from Sayuri's perspective, he was very cute. Thus, she bounced over to greet him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sayuri, Kamui's friend!" she said cheerfully. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Kyouichirou watched as Yayoi twitched slightly when Sayuri had announced that she was her friend, and deduced quickly that the friendship was more than likely one-sided. There was also the minor detail that Yayoi was giving him a look that clearly said, "Please don't leave me alone with her!"  
  
"Fine," said Kyouichirou. With that, Sayuri dragged the two people down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When he and Yayoi were alone in the living room, Kyouichirou turned to her and said, "Yayoi..."  
  
Just then, Sayuri walked back into the room. Seeing what she thought was Kyouichirou looking soulfully into her friend's eyes, Sayuri giggled inanely and said, "I see what's going on here! I'll just leave you two alone, then." When Kaoru walked in, Sayuri dragged her by the arm right back out and said, "C'mon, Kao, we've got to go turn off the lights in the shrine!"  
  
"But I just-" Yayoi never had the chance to find out what Kaoru had just done, because she was gone the next moment.  
  
Kyouichirou rolled his eyes and said, "Let them think whatever they want. As I was about to say..."  
  
Yayoi frowned and said, "I won't answer any questions unless you agree to call me Yayoi."  
  
The boy shrugged, "Okay. Now, Yayoi, I was going to try to talk to you earlier today, but Touya ran you off before I could get anywhere near you."  
  
Yayoi looked at him curiously, "You knew that guy? I thought he was trying to do something unspeakable to me or something."  
  
Kyouichirou shook his head and said, "Doubtful. Touya wouldn't do anything too bad to you, I don't think. He's just not that kind of guy, even if he is too brash for my liking."  
  
Yayoi smiled slightly. She kind of liked this guy already. Not that this was unusual or particularly meaningful. She was just an optimist, and had always had a tendency to view everyone she met in the best possible light.  
  
"Who are you, then?" she asked, slightly curious.  
  
"I'm Kyouichirou Arisugawa," said the young man. "I'm a priest at Kouyasan. There's also a priest there, the Hoshimi. He tells the future by gazing at the stars. Well, a week ago, a Gohou came from him."  
  
Kyouichirou turned around slightly as though listening to something, then shook his head and continued, "Anyway, I went to the Hoshimi room, and he said to me, 'Kamui is coming back to Tokyo.' The Hoshimi also said, 'Kamui will return. Separated from her one and only parent by her death, guided by the star of her own destiny, she will return to Tokyo.'"  
  
Yayoi started laughing, "You got one thing wrong. I didn't come back because Mom died. I came back because I need to get my old computer fixed. Tokyo is the only place where I could find a place." She smiled at him in an apologetic smile. Yayoi thought back to her mother's last words- and her reactions to them...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ka...mu...i, please go to Tokyo," Mom said.  
  
"*Why*?" Yayoi asked. She wasn't overly thrilled about going back to the town that she had been so happy away from. She had *friends* here. Over there she had...oh...two.  
  
"Your destiny is waiting," Tohru implored.  
  
Yayoi blinked at this, "Destiny?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyouichirou reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry I made you remember such painful things, but you have to hear my story."  
  
Yayoi gave him a dark looks, saying, "You know, you could tell me something without messing with my head, for once."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, in the shrine where the Shinkakeya awaits...  
  
A green-haired young woman in a lab coat and glasses marched in a superior manner up to the shrine. She looked at her Rolex and continued up the stairs, standing behind Kyougo.  
  
"Give me the mallet, old man."  
  
"The Shinkakeya is for Kamui," the older man said, "You know that but you still came here? If you know the role of the Holy Mallet, that is all the more reason I can't surrender it. No matter who you are... If you leave now, that's fine with me. But if you plan to challenge me for the mallet, you'll die here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You, know," Sayuri began. Kaoru winced. The only time her sister annoyed her was when she opened her mouth, which, admittedly, was all the time.  
  
"Dad hasn't talked about Kamui-chan's family since Mom died. I wonder if I should bring more tea upstairs? Speaking of which, we have ice cream. I wonder if Kamui-chan still likes vanilla ice? I have bought ice cream so if our guests upstairs want some... We also have strawberry and mocha. I thought I would eat them with you!" She giggled in her typical nutty way. Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It seems you have no intention of leaving," Kyougo said. Keisa rolled her eyes, and decided that the best course of action would be to treat him like one of her experiments.  
  
"Of course not, ninny-hammer! I'm here for the mallet!" The mad scientist was getting aggravated.  
  
Kyougo closed his eyes, and Keisa braced herself for monologue.  
  
"In order to protect this Holy Mallet, I have sacrificed something most precious to me. It is my duty as priest of this shrine to protect this mallet," Kyougo opened his eyes and glared at the mad scientist in a heroic fashion. Keisa, for her part looked up from filing her nails and shifted her weight away from the wall she was leaning against.  
  
"Just give me the goddamn mallet, would you, old man?" Keisa sighed tiredly.  
  
"If you have no intention of leaving, I have no choice but to kill you," Kyougo said determinedly. The older man picked up the mallet and pointed it at Keisa. The green-haired woman sighed and pressed a button on the underside of her watch. Kyougo directed the power of the mallet at her, but it simply bounced off the field she had raised.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayuri gasped when she heard it. "What was that?! Kaoru, you go see if anything's happened to Father. I'll stay here."  
  
Kaoru sighed, but headed toward the shrine.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyouichirou looked up. "What was that sound?"  
  
Yayoi suddenly reached up and touched her head in a pain-filled manner.  
  
The boy looked over, concerned. "Your head hurts?"  
  
"No," Yayoi said, looking pensive, "Something called to me."  
  
"Called you?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kyougo glared at the bored supervillain, saying, "Although the mallet is not in the hands of Kamui, it's hard to believe that someone actually withstood the lightning from the Holy Mallet... Can it be that...? The Seven Seals, no... One of The Seven Angels? You are... You must be... You're..."  
  
Keisa sighed, "I'm the world-renowned and feared mad scientist Keisa Foster. Good night, old man." With that, Keisa pulled out a small revolver and shot him. She picked up the sword and left quickly.  
  
"Father!" Kaoru yelled, running up to him. "Father!"  
  
"The Holy Mallet is..." Kyougo started, the stopped and began again, "It... has... started...The first arrow... signaling... The End of this World... Has been... fired..."  
  
Kaoru panicked and said, "Father, don't try to talk!"  
  
"Kaoru..." Kyougo tried once more, "You... are... Ka... mui's..."  
  
"Father... Father!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Just then, Yayoi walked in on the scene with Kyouichirou.  
  
"Un...cle..." Yayoi said, her eyes widening.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
X on Prozac Character File #2  
  
Kaoru Monou  
  
Hair: Shoulder blade-length and black, bleached down at the bottom  
  
Eyes: Kind and rather amused-looking, gold  
  
Build: Fairly tall, almost-but-not-quite hourglass figure  
  
Birthdate:  
  
Birthplace: Tokyo  
  
Star Sign: Sagittarius  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
Hobbies: Keeping her sister in line, putting together model kits  
  
Favourite Food: Miso soup  
  
Favourite Colour: Green  
  
Motto: Before change- "A little goes a long, long, *long* way, Sayu." After change- "Beer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy."  
  
Personality: Before she changed into Dark Kamui, she was a nice enough girl. She worked hard for her family, and was rendered unsurprisable by living with her younger sister, Sayuri for so long. Thus, she gets annoyed with some things, but takes most of it in stride. She has a mild crush on her best friend, Kam- er, Yayoi. After the change, she attempted to be beautiful and murderous like her counterpart in a different reality, but the people surrounding her are making it difficult. Her fears are cherry blossoms and slimy, green things. Oddly, these have carried over to Dark Kamui. 


	4. In which MaiYu wishes she had stuck with...

Author's Note: And once more, we go on another ride-on-the-seat-of-my-pants adventure in the world of not-quite-X. Due to popular demand for a pairing (one person mentioned it, which is really more than I can ask for, since I'm using Original Characters), I've done a little re-writing... you may be able to tell, you may not.   
As always, reading and reviewing is much appreciated. 

Larania: You'll just have to wait and see, ne? *smiles* Not to worry, #8 isn't far off, now. 

Vee-sempai: I'm glad you like my story so much. It warms the cockles of my heart (a word I can't say without giggling ^_^). You see, unlike the CLAMP characters, not everyone involved here has a copy of "Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About The Apocalypse". *grins* 

Liviania: Yes, slimy green things. Frogs, turtles, snakes, algae, etc. 

Plastraa: It's good to see that my sad attempts to be funny have been appreciated by some. *grins* 

Bob the Almighty: I hope you like what I have done with it. Once I redo the chapters in html the formatting will be better. 

Bakamegami-sama: Of course you still get a cookie! (grins and hands you a whole batch of chocolate chip cookies) Enjoy! And enjoy the next chapter. Sorry I took forever to update!

Now, on to the story. 

* * *

_Man_, Yayoi thought to herself,_ that was certainly unnecessarily dramatic. Hmm... I've already got my tarot card and I'm still alive... That's a good sign._ These were the thoughts going through Yayoi Shirou's head as she watched the scene play out before her. Then another thought struck her.   
_Tarot cards? What am I talking about?_ She then banished the thoughts from her head, attempting not to think about why she connected this whole situation with tarot cards. 

Kyougo looked up to his daughter and her friend.  
"It has started... The first arrow, signaling... the End... Kaoru... You are... Ka...mui's..."

_Oh crap,_ the sophomore thought to herself, meanwhile blatantly breaking the fourth wall, _The fic's skipping... Oh, well. Better ride it out. I hope it doesn't do this too much..._

Kyougo turned to his daughter, Kaoru's best friend, saying, "...Ka...mu...i You must... take back... the... Holy Mallet... A Kekkai... Before... the... Se...ven Seals... are... destroyed. The Seven Angels..." 

Yayoi began to file her nails, waiting for the repeat flashback to end... And then realized it was already over. "Woot!" she cheered to herself. 

In another area of the shrine...  
"Sayuri, listen to me," said Kaoru, her face still blotchy from crying. "Father died in the shrine. Some crazy bint after the sword came in and shot him, then stole the sword."  
Sayuri stared blankly at her and then burst into melodramatic tears. "Oh, father," she wailed, "How I will miss you! And we barely got to know one another! WAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
It suddenly struck Kaoru that... "Uh, Sayuri? Of course we knew him. He was our dad. And he wasn't *that* distant from us."   
"Oh," said the blonde, "That must have been one of my other death speeches."  
Kaoru stared. "You had them prepared??" she said incredulously.  
"Well, you know what they say," Sayuri shrugged, "'Be prepared.'"  
Kaoru sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
Suddenly, Sayuri thought of something, which was a miracle in it's own right. "Hey," she said, startling her already-shocked sister, "Do you think this has anything to do with that woman who wasn't mom but looked a whole lot like her who exploded in our house that one time and left the sword?"  
The older girl stared in shock at her sister. "Idiot savant," she muttered to herself in reference to the odd girl that was her younger sister.

Under the Diet Building...  
"Oh great," Tenshi the ornery yumemi muttered to herself, "Another one. At least 'Kamui's' not here this time." Figuring it was the best course of action, she stared straight ahead and waited for the visions to come assaulting her brain once more.  
Finally, she saw what appeared at first glance to be an egg, but upon closer inspection, turned out to be an egg-shaped mirror. In it was the Shinkakeya.  
"I still can't get over the fact that it's a mallet," she said to herself, "Why couldn't it have been something more traditional, like a sword?"  
Then she turned around and saw the other mallet.  
"Oh, wonderful. Two of them. That's all we need. And I'll betcha there's another Kamui to go with it. God, this job sucks some days..."  
Sure enough, two of the girl called Yayoi appeared with the mallets.  
"*sigh* Thought so. She looks cool with wings, though, I've gotta admit..."

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" the yumemi yelled out in her head. "Damn dreams..."  
She sighed deeply and said, "Hey, Touya? You want to go get Mayuko and Kyou? Tell Mayuko the Mallet's been stolen. I think Kyouichirou already knows, though, so don't bother with him."

Under the Government Building...  
Ayase meandered over to the fourteen-year-old Overlord/yumei stand-in. "What's up, Mai? You don't look too healthy, right there," he said off-handedly. Mai-Yu frowned at him and said, "No kidding. The Shinkakeya's been stolen."  
"That sucks," said Ayase, "D'you think the kid I met got it?" Naru rolled her eyes as she walked in, flipping her braid over one shoulder. "Of course not," she said haughtily, "the guy you talked to is a visitor from Kouyasan who got in contact with Tenshi."  
Mai-Yu looked at Naru and said, "Kouysan, huh? How funny. It's a holy place, you know."  
Ayase blinked and said, "You mean they've been hiding a Seal?"  
Mai-Yu nodded. "Yup."  
Ayase looked mildly interested and said, "Who'd have thought? He's a priest."  
The Chinese yumemi stand in looked at Naru and said, "You want to track that mallet for me?"  
Naru shrugged. "Sure, why not? I could try."  
Mai-Yu shook her head. It was ridiculous. It seemed like all of the Angels were completely lazy and didn't care a whit about it. She was cursed, she just knew it. 

In the yard outside the Monou house...  
Kyouichirou looked over at Yayoi, who was staring blankly into space, apparently bored out of her mind now that all the excitement for the last couple of days was over.  
"Yayoi," he said quietly. When she didn't acknowledge him, he spoke a little louder, "Yayoi!" The young woman continually refused to look up. Kyouichirou suspected that she was thinking about Kyougo and how he had died. His suspicions would be wrong. She had actually fallen asleep with her eyes open. Considering that she hadn't gotten any sleep the other night, it wasn't really that surprising.  
"Kamui!" Kyouichirou said sharply.  
Yayoi blinked awake and said, "Yayoi. What is it? Sorry, I was asleep."  
Kyouichirou sighed. Naturally, he thought to himself. "It has started at last. The final battle with the Earth at stake."  
"Well, duh," Yayoi pointed out.  
Kyouichirou sighed. She was going to be difficult to deal with. "The Hoshimi of Kouya already knew the mallet was going to be stolen. It's why he sent me here. The priest was killed in order to take the Shinkakeya. The thief was one of the Seven Angels. When you see the sword again, it will have changed its appearance. That's what the Hoshimi said."  
Yayoi contemplated this for a moment. Then she said, "An Angel stole the sword, huh? Well, I'll just have to do something about it, won't I?"  
Kyouichirou smiled slightly. She was proving much less resistant to this whole thing than he had earlier expected. He was glad. "The fate of the world rests on your slender shoulders, Kamui," Kyouichirou said solemnly.  
The young girl rolled her eyes and said, "Look. If you people don't start calling me Yayoi, I won't save the world. I just let the whole thing explode, or whatever it plans to do."  
Kyouichirou raised and eyebrow and said, "Uh... huh." Yayoi sighed and said, "Okay, okay... I'm not the type. I am the type to make empty threats, however."  
Suddenly, a woman with long, dark hair walked up behind Kyouichirou, startling him when she spoke. "I agree," she said, making the young priest jump slightly and turn around.  
"Who- ?" Kyouichirou said.  
"How gallant you are, boys," Tokiko Magami smiled.  
"Boys?" Yayoi said, confused. Kyouichirou just shrugged at her.  
Finally, Yayoi ventured a guess, saying timidly, "You're the school..."  
Tokiko nodded. "Yes. I'm the teacher in the Medical Room where you carried Monou-san."  
Kyouichirou cocked his head slightly and said, "You carried someone to the medical room?" Yayoi shook her head no.  
Suddenly, Tokiko began speaking again, without warning or provocation. "You still don't remember? Can't you recognize my face? Kamui."  
Yayoi looked at her blankly, then shook her head. " Yayoi. Sorry," she said, "Doesn't ring a bell."  
"At last," Tokiko said, loking relieved and smiling warmly, "You remember."  
This caused the high school girl to flat-out stare at the woman. "What's up with this lady?" she said to Kyouichirou. Kyouichirou, who was staring blankly at Tokiko himself, just shrugged.  
"If that was true, Kamui would have been born when I was fourteen," Tokiko chuckled, looking at Kyouichirou. This bewildered both of the students. Yayoi remarked, "It's like she's talking to someone else!"  
"Your only relative, Kamui," Tokiko said solemnly.  
Yayoi, completely lost, just decided to sit back and listen until the woman who was obviously a complete nutter began to talk again.  
"You're cold," Tokiko said. _What?_ Yayoi thought. This was about her sum total of thoughts on the subject at this point.  
"It seems like there are a great many things you two want to hear. Especially Kamui."  
Yayoi, who was just sitting back and watching the show, said, "Trust me, you have no idea."  
"My name is Tokiko Magami," the woman said, "I am the public-health doctor at the school you transferred to. However... My older sister's name is Touru. Your mother, Kamui Shirou."  
"Oooooohhh..." Yayoi and Kyouichirou said in unison. "You could have just said that," Yayoi added to her newfound aunt who was obviously crazy as a loon.  
"Yes. 'His Aunt' you were going to say," said Tokiko.  
"This is getting more incomprehensible by the moment," Yayoi remarked.  
"'Never told you about it', perhaps?" Tokiko said with an amused gleam in her eye. Yayoi sighed and looked at Kyouichirou. He shook his head and settled himself on the ground, gesturing for her to join him. Yayoi sat down next to him.  
"The last time I saw my sister, I was still in middle school. You were not yet born. Right after she graduated from high school, she disappeared from the Magami household. Right. Your mother's maiden name was Magami. "Shin" of "Shinjistsu", "Kami" of "Kamisama"."  
Yayoi continued to watch the woman speak nonsense to them, and then turned to her new friend and said, "Have you ever heard of a Magami clan?"  
"Oh, yeah," Kyouichirou said thoughtfully, "I'll tell you about them later, if Miss Loony-Bin Japan doesn't first."  
"If you know the name Magami, you aren't an amateur, are you? Touru-neesan never spoke of the Magami family, did she? Kamui. Have you ever heard anything concerning you father? It figures. She died without saying anything, even to her own son. Kamui. In the dead of night, the day before she vanished, she said this to me: 'I bear the child of a man. This is a child I bear for the sake of the Earth,' she said."  
"You want to get a soda?" Yayoi said to Kyouichirou.

Under the Diet Building...  
"Someone stole the damn thing! If I know my luck, it was probably one of the Seven Angels," Tenshi muttered angrily. She sighed, releasing a small fraction of the immense pent-up anger she carried with her wherever she went. Not that she traveled much, as a general rule. "At least Kyouichirou is with Kamui-who-is-called-Yayoi."  
Mayuko nodded, "You're right. So, I should probably go make sure the little girl doesn't get herself killed, huh?"  
Tenshi grinned and nodded at her. "You got it, babe," she said, "Now get moving."

When Mayuko got near the shrine, she saw...  
"That's funny," she said to herself, "You feel odd. You're shiki, huh?" She said this with a rare smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to fight you- in a kekkai, of course. Wouldn't want to hurt any mortals."  
She smiled and raised her kekkai, which unfurled in the shape of a rectangular pyramid.  
Suddenly she looked over and saw...  
"A mortal!" Mayuko said, shocked, "He entered my kekkai and saw the shiki, and he's not even surprised! Who is he?"  
A blast of wind dispelled the shiki, and the ice sprite looked at the adult male human with obvious suspicion. The man smiled warmly at her and said, "Of course they were shiki. This is a very nice kekkai, young lady. I don't think mine is quite up this quality."  
"You're a Seal," Mayuko pointed out blandly.  
"Excellent deduction, young lady," the man with light brown hair and glasses smiled at the ice sprite.

Back at the Togakushi Shrine, Kyouichirou was slumped forward, fast asleep, with Yayoi leaning back against the tree with her mouth open, drooling slightly in her sleep. Suddenly, the "Kamui" woke with a start and muttered, "Hey, Kyouichirou..."  
"Huh?" the elder student muttered incoherently, but woke up and glanced at Yayoi. Finally, he said, "What is it?"   
Yayoi shook her head and replied, "I'm not quite sure. It's like my ears are ringing, but not." It was then that Kyouichirou looked up to see the top of a kekkai overhead.   
"There's your problem. We're in a kekkai. We must have fallen asleep when it was set up."  
"Please return. When you return I'll tell you about your mother. About the Magami family," Tokiko was saying.  
Yayoi, who was far past realizing the fact that Tokiko was not, in fact, hearing her, said, "Yeah right, you creepy bint. I'll let you babble to yourself on your own time."  
"Besides," Pointed out Kyouichirou, "We're not going anywhere."

Elsewhere, near the Togakushi Shrine...  
Suddenly, the man looked down at his beeper and said, "Oops! A call. I'm sorry, young lady, but we'll have to talk later. I have to get back to the school."  
Mayuko's curiosity was piqued for once, and she said, "School?"  
"Oh, yes. I'm a teacher!" the man said in a rather polite manner, "My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto. I'm sure I'll see you later, young lady. Goodbye!" And with that, the man left her standing there thinking, Fujitaka Kinomoto...Like Touya Kinomoto?  
Just then, Kyouichirou came up behind Mayuko.   
"Hi, Mayuko," he said rather off-handedly.  
Mayuko turned slightly, just enough to see him, then said, "Hi, Arisugawa. This Kamui?"  
"Yayoi," Yayoi and Kyouichirou said in unison.  
"I see," said Mayuko.  
"Hey," Yayoi said, "You're that one girl who was with the scary guy, right? I didn't catch your name."  
"I'm Mayuko," the ice sprite nodded, "and I'm sure you know Kyouichirou by now. I was coming here to see you."  
"Oh," Yayoi said, then something reminded her... "Why was that guy chasing me?"  
"Oh, you mean Touya. He was just trying to test you, to see if you were really the 'Kamui'."  
"Ah, I see," Yayoi said. Kyouichirou's eyes took on a slightly amused look, and said, "Do you want to go look for that Tokiko woman, Yayoi?"  
Yayoi's eyes grew wide in horror, then she sighed and slumped, "I think we have to. I need to find out more."  
Kyouichirou, surprised by her assent blinked, and then said, "Well, let's go to her house, then."  
With that, they set off toward the insane woman's house. The fact that they didn't know where it was a minor detail. They just knew somehow. Besides, she had, at some point during her one-sided conversation, mentioned the house, we're sure.  
When they got there, it was pretty much burned to a cinder.  
"Well," Yayoi said mildly, "That sucks. I wonder if she was inside?"

Elsewhere, in Kaoru's head...  
The young woman looked around the black landscape, if it could really be called that, at a loss for what to do.   
"What a strange dream," she remarked. She looked up, and saw a ball floating in front of her. Inside of was a young Chinese girl in a school uniform.  
"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Mai-Yu."  
"Uh." Kaoru said, ever so eloquently.  
"I know who you are. You're Kaoru, ne? Well, nice to meet you. D'you wanna save the world?"  
"Uh." Kaoru repeated.  
Mai-Yu proceeded to follow union rules and showed Kaoru similar memories that were so very similar to Yayoi's that they did not bear repeating. Except of course for the bit where Kyougo said, "Kaoru...You are Kamui's..." This caused Kaoru to smack the globe in front of her, thinking that the fic was skipping again.  
"This could be the future, you know. All your friends could die. It would suck major portions of ass, let me tell you. But you... You can stop this from happening, Kaoru," Mai-Yu recited her lines wearily.  
"How?" Kaoru said.  
"Well, you've gotta choose. To save your sister- and the Earth- you've gotta kill Kamui," Mai-Yu said mechanically.  
"Yeah, right. Kill Yayoi. You're bug-nuts, you know that?" Kaoru said.  
"For taking this job in lieu of being an Evil Overlord? Yes, I am," sighed Mai-Yu.

To be Continued... 


End file.
